Kylie Kopelkin
|gender = Female |age = |DOB = |DOD = |clearance = |IDno = |title = |affiliation = * (Formerly) * (Formerly) * * |movie = |oneshot = |tv series = |web series = |game = |comic = |actor = Erica Mer |voice actor = |status = Alive }}Kylie Kopelkin was a young veteran who served in the United States Armed Forces. Due to her skills in combat, she was brought into the ranks of Anvil by Billy Russo. She worked as a hired soldier within the Anvil and hoped to earn a position within Cerberus Squad. However, upon learning of Russo's defeat and condition, Kylie sought to have her revenge on the person responsible. For months while tracking her foe, she was unaware that she had Inhuman genes in her system, and after going through Terrigenesis, she realized what she was and hated it, and so she earned her reputation in aiding the Watchdogs to hunt down every Inhuman across the planet. During the Infinity War, she was among half of the universe's population that did not become victims to Thanos. After the Infinity War, she became an agent of HYDRA and an honorable member of the Cabal, calling herself Lady Blindspot. Biography Joining Anvil At the Anvil Headquarters, Kylie was among a number of former United States Armed Forces soldiers that were recruited by Billy Russo to become his own private army called the Anvil. She was present when Russo personally welcomed her and all the new recruits who were looking to join the private military company. Upon listening to Russo's speech about the US government had already invested thousands of dollars into each and every one of them, and therefore they were all investments who should be doing the best they could with what had now been provided to them. She was the first to question Russo about how much money each of them were currently earning, in which Russo argued that the problem was not that they were unworthy of the investment, but that they all simply needing to get the work that they were suited for, noting Anvil would give them the opportunity to fight for a living, which he knew was the reason they had signed up to be soldiers in the first place. As Russo had all of the recruits begin training, so he could examine their physical and mental state and judge if they were worthy candidates for joining Anvil's forces, Kylie was among the best recruits that were given good comments by Russo and were to be aligned within the Anvil. While Russo was making his way all around the room, Kylie trained with Curtis Hoyle, who was training on the pull up bar. Knowing that Hoyle had come to him having spoken to Derek Smalls, Kylie spoke with Russo and was truly impressed by Hoyle's determination as she and her employer watched Hoyle push the other recruit to continue training. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Photokinesis': As an Inhuman, Lady Blindspot could generate blinding rays of light or laser beams. Relationships Allies *Anvil **Billy Russo **Curtis Hoyle † *Watchdogs **Michael Black **Jay Burnell **Kristine Calverly **Adam Fisher **Megan O'Toole **Carol Peterson **Mark Randall *HYDRA External Links * Category:Americans Category:Anvil Members Category:Cabal Members Category:Females Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Inhumans Category:United States Army Members Category:Villains Category:Watchdogs